1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to monitoring temperature in large spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Nuclear power plants, including for example boiling water reactor (BWR) or an economic simplified BWR (ESBWR) plants, generate power from steam using turbines. Turbines in a nuclear power plant may be housed in a large structure referred to, for example, as a turbine building. Sharply rising temperatures in the turbine building may be indicative of dangerous and/or abnormal conditions that require attention in order to prevent safety hazards.